A better day
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Sequel to 'A bad day' yaoi SeiferxZell. 2 wks after the last fic Seifer is still harassing Zell and seems to be after more than just their one night together. SeiferxZell


A better day.

Sequel to A bad day. This time pov switches between Zell and Fujin, starting with Zell.

////iiii////

Raijin was down the hall leaning on the wall and obviously waiting for someone, for someone read either Fujin or Seifer.

I looked around quickly in case either of them were nearby, I wasn't keen to bump into one of them just yet. It had only been two weeks since the incident. I wasn't ready to forgive just yet, Irvine said I should never forgive them and then find a way to accidentally feed them to a passing Ruby dragon. Yes that had been my first thought especially Fujin, I mean me and Seifer have history a whole bully-victim relationship but what does she get out of it? She's just evil.

Also you'd think after I'd added another notch in his bedpost he'd push off and leave me alone but all he's done is follow me around annoyingly.

When I was with the guys Selphie and Rinoa stood up for me, not very manly to have two tiny girls back you up and they can be mean when they want to.

I saw Fujin join Raijin up ahead and she smirked at me. I glared back at her before turning to walk in the other direction and walked straight into a tall warm body.

"Ah!"

Seifer smiled down at me decisively sweet. "Chickie, not seen you around yet today, you haven't been avoiding me have you?"

"Of course not why would I have any reason to avoid you?" I replied sarcastically.

He draped an arm around me so I couldn't escape and turned me back in the direction of his friends who grinned at me like lions after a gazelle.

"Chickie, Chickie, Chickie you know we were just going fishing would you like to come with us?"

"Why? You going to use me as bait?"

He laughed. "No we've been looking for a fourth member of our posse."

"Since when?"

"Since I suggested that you might like the position."

I scoffed. "You're joking, right?"

He leered at me. "I thought you might like the idea of working….. Under me." He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay nice joke, you've had your laugh now leave me alone!" I pushed roughly past him leaving them alone in the corridor.

////iiii////

The tall blonde pouted when Zell left.

"Aw honey did he turn you down again?" I asked, looping my arm through Seifer's.

He nodded.

"Don't worry if it helps we can always tie him up for you."

He smiled. "Fu, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

I grinned at him.

"However I don't think that's going to win Chickie over, unlike you guy you were after, before you started dating Rai, he was into that sort of thing wasn't he?"

I patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe if you set your standards a little higher, you can do better than that little Chicken Wuss, I don't like to see you get…. The F word over him."

Seifer shuddered.

The F word or rather words. 'Fuzzy feelings'. Seifer was having fuzzy feelings over Zell it was like something out of a nightmare.

I mean it's _Zell_. Short, strange, annoying, clumsy, says the wrong things all the time, never learns from his mistakes, stupid baggy clothes, ridiculous hair and he hates us.

At the start of all this Seifer came to me for help to get the little blonde out of his system, I heard about the kissing incident and realized that something had be done before people found out and started to think the great Seifer Almasy had gone soft.

It had all gone according to plan, Seifer had a night with Zell and it was over right? Wrong!

Then he suddenly starts talking about him, he didn't do that before- Well apart from the odd- Chicken Wuss did the stupidest thing today and guess what I did to Chicken Wuss today? Yesterday he actually walked around in a circle five times so he could watch Zell talk to his friends while pretending he was just walking. It's pathetic really.

Then it's all- Oh Zell's avoiding me, why won't he talk to me? why isn't he at his usual training place?

It just makes you want to bang your head against the wall or Seifer's head- Oh, and Zell's too just for the hell of it.

"Let's break curfew tonight and go into Balamb that will make you feel better."

"Can't tonight I'm busy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

He frowned looking pissed off. "I have to write an essay."

I raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"On 'Why I find the need to be destructive'."

I blinked at him.

"Stupid Xu and her stupid hating me and her stupid, stupid new punishments." He sighed. "What happened to detention? I was getting to like detention, there was this crack in the wall that I used to stare at….." He trailed off with a dreamy look on his face. "Good times."

I exchanged a worried look with Raijin. "O-kay um good luck with the essay." I turned around quickly to leave.

"Thanks Fu, you two can go out though, have fun."

////iiii////

I was on my way up to Squall's office to give him Selphie's message, the gang and me were going out tonight and Selphie thought the suggestion would be best coming from me as Squall mostly tolerated me, which was better than anyone else got. Well apart from Rinoa anyway but she wasn't here, there was some surprise she was working on for tonight. Something concerning me I think as Selphie and Rinoa were giggling and whispering around me, I wasn't looking forward to it I think I've had enough surprises for one lifetime.

The lift doors opened and I took one step forward and froze with one foot in the lift and one foot out, eyes fixed in horror on the object of my nightmares.

He grinned. "Chickie! Aren't you getting in?"

"I'm not sure."

Let's see choices, choices, do I get in the lift anyway and endure the wisecracks and the likely not quite innocent touches? Or do I run away like a coward and open myself up for more chicken comments later on?

Slowly I got into the lift, keeping my body in the corner by the buttons, very aware of Seifer's eyes on me. I heard him move behind me and accidentally flinched.

He leaned in close behind me.

"Chickie…."

I watched the lift display hopefully as if I could speed it up with the will of my mind.

A hand landed on my hip and I spun round.

"Hey! Hands off asshole!"

He smirked at me. "Nothing I haven't touched before."

I glared through the blush that slowly ran up my cheeks.

"Aww Chickie you're very cute in pink." He touched my face with the back of his hand. I moved my head away from his hand.

"Don't touch me!"

"But I know you want me to."

I shook my head. "Oh no I'm not going down that road again, ever!"

He sort of pouted at me, I know that sounds strange I didn't know Seifer could pout but he did, maybe he'd been practicing to get under my skin. What's next? Puppy dog eyes? A heart?

He reached out again and I moved out of the way but he wasn't aiming for me he hit the 'stop' button on the lift display and we lurched to a stop.

I swallowed hard.

"And now we're alone." He smirked at me. "And I know you want me Chickie, you can't hide that from me."

I frowned. "Well I want lots of things that are bad for me that doesn't mean I'm going to……."

I was forced to stop talking as his mouth landed on mine hard with one hand under my chin and the other on the bare skin at my waist where my shirt didn't quite reach my belt.

That hand moved up under my shirt and I might have-um- kissed him back. I didn't mean to but I'm weak and single and he's really hot, okay so maybe he's a real asshole but….

He broke the kiss and I looked down to realize I had at some point jumped into his lap with my legs around his waist, he was leaning me on the wall probably to stop falling or dropping me.

I promptly got down, eyes wide.

"There!" He said smugly. "Better?"

I gave him a shove. "No!"

He just laughed. "Seemed like you enjoyed it to me."

"I did not…." Okay it was useless to deny it.

"I'm not willing to be some sort of….. Fuck toy for you, to be around for your convenience." I pulled my shirt down hard as I said this because I could still feel his hands on me.

"And I wouldn't want that either….. Chickie." He added the nickname as an afterthought as though it was impossible to finish the sentence without it.

I gave him a suspicious look. "Then what do you want?"

"We could…. Do what other people do… you know…"

He seemed to be having a hard time saying the words but I got the idea.

"You want to-what?- Be a couple? With me?" I stared at him like he'd just told me he'd given birth to a litter of kittens.

He shrugged. "Well- yeah- maybe."

I scoffed. "Yeah right I'm not falling for that again."

"We could not tell anyone this time." He offered. "Not even Fujin… and I tell Fujin everything… usually."

I gave him a look. "Everything? Like including sex… stuff?"

"Yeah."

I screwed up my face. "Eww, but she's a girl!"

He laughed. "Aww Chickie you're not still into that girls have girl germs thing are you?"

I then got another horrifying idea. "So you told her about…. Us?"

He grinned and nodded.

"No wonder she looks at me so strangely, another reason to avoid her."

He chuckled. "Soooooo?" He asked, moving closer again.

He got a hold of my shirt and started pulling me in by it.

"Um… I'll think about it." I said he closed the gap until we were so close that we bumped noses and he chuckled.

That was when the doors opened and a stunned looking Squall stood in the doorway staring at us.

I stared back horrified and started pushing at Seifer and surprisingly enough he actually backed up willing.

"Hi Squall." He grinned stupidly. "I was just helping the Chickie here do his buttons up probably."

"What?" I looked down to notice that Seifer had undo all but two of my shirt buttons. "Ah!" I quickly started to do them up again, blushing at Squall.

The brunette blinked. "Okay, whatever." He shook his head, getting into the lift and going down with us.

That was when I remembered that I was in the lift for a reason other than to make out with Seifer.

"Oh Squall, Selphie wanted me to tell you that we're all going out tonight, into Balamb I don't know where yet but Selphie says you HAVE to come."

The brunette frowned like he usually did when we asked him out to places or asked him to do things.

Seifer glanced at me though. "Can I come?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Selphie won't like it."

"Oh and of course we wouldn't want to upset princess Selphie now would we?" He rolled his eyes.

"Take him instead of me." Squall suggested.

I frowned at both of them. "Squall you have to come or I'll get whined at for not being able to get you to come out with us." I looked at Seifer.

"Fine you can come-" He started to grin so I added. "BUT don't bring your cronies, stay out of the way of the gang and don't tell them that I said you could come."

He frowned. "So I'll have to stand in the corner on my own all night?"

"So don't come then." I got out of the lift at the second floor.

////iiii////

_In the lift after Zell left_

The doors closed and there was silence…. For five seconds before Squall broke it.

"Selphie's got this guy set up for Zell tonight, that's the surprise. A blind date."

Seifer frowned. "And you're telling me this because?"

Squall looked over his shoulder at him. "Well I thought you and Zell were…." He frowned. "Never mind."

"And what made you jump to this conclusion?"

The brunette turned around fully. "For one you two were nearly kissing when I opened the doors." He counted the points on his fingers. "Two Irvine said he rang Zell once and you answered the phone early in the morning."

Seifer chuckled at that one.

"Three you've both been acting strangely lately, and four you seem to 'bump' into each other more often lately." He gave Seifer a look that let me know that he knew Seifer had been going out of his way to catch Zell.

The blonde frowned. "Since when were you so observant?"

He shrugged. "You notice these things when you don't say much."

"Well okay fine so maybe there is something between me and Zell…. I just don't know what it is yet." He folded his arms.

"But I'm definitely going tonight." He looked at brunette. "And you're coming too."

Squall frowned. "Why?"

Seifer smirked at him. "You're on the inside now Squall! No one else knows about me and Zell, it's like a secret mission!"

Squall scowled. "Irvine knows too."

"Except Irvine."

"….And Selphie….. Rinoa…..the doorman."

Seifer sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright! I get the picture listen, come with me or I might tell Rinoa about your incident with a certain cowboy, you know how she loves to gossip!"

Squall's eyes widened. "How?"

"Now who's observant?" He smirked and Squall glared.

"Fine, I'll go." He folded his arms. "But I won't enjoy it."

////iiii////

At their meeting point outside the bar in Balamb Selphie glared at Seifer who grinned in response and then she turned on me.

I turned away and tried to vanish into the floor.

"What is he doing here?"

I opened my mouth and she frowned harder, I opened my mouth to try again but Squall interpreted me.

"I invited him."

I did a double take on the brunette commander. "Huh?"

"YOU invited him?!"

Squall nodded.

"Why?!"

Squall shrugged. "Needed some sane company."

Selphie stared. "Seifer? Sane? But you never even talk to Seifer!"

"Squally and I have deep in-depth conversations when there are gun blades involved."

"Oh I see, so you pause for a chat while trying to kill each other?" Selphie asked, hands on the hips, doing a very good Quistis impression maybe she had been having lessons.

"Something like that." Squall said.

Irvine shrugged good naturedly. "Well the more the merrier, let's go in."

Rinoa and Selphie shared a look. "But but, but -" They watched us all walk inside.

A guy was waiting for us by the bar, Selphie ran off ahead and pulled him the side for a private chat.

I hoped he was there for her and Irvine in some weird kinky thing and not as a set up for me, we all walked past them and I eyed him as we did. They both sort of watched me too as Selphie spoke to him.

Irvine headed for the table at the back that we always have as it's the biggest and most secluded.

Squall watched a few guys finish off a game of pool at the table nearest to us, he nudged Irvine and the pair of them got up to steal the table as the guys finished their game.

Selphie scurried over. "I can't believe you've actually forgiven him for what he did to you!" She glared at Seifer.

"Hey! No one have forgiven anyone, he's an asshole I know I tell him so everyday."

Seifer opened his mouth to add something.

"Shut up Seifer!" I told him enjoying the gleeful grin on his face.

"That guy is looking at you."

I turned in the direction that Seifer was facing and frowned at the guy that Selphie had tried to set me up with. Seifer put an arm around me, which I shrugged off.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound hurt. "I'm marking my territory."

"I am NOT yours!"

He pouted. "But I thought you said-"

"I haven't decided yet if I forgive you or not, so at the moment I neither like you or hate you, you're just…. There."

He shrugged. "That's good enough for me Chickie." He continued to watch the guy at the bar though, probably through some odd jealous feelings or that he thought the second he left Selphie would introduce me to that guy, which she probably would.

It wouldn't work anyway I think I'd had my fill of men for a while maybe I'll just be single for a few weeks, yeah let Seifer stew for that long. I smirked to myself. He definitely seemed keen, hmm wonder if I can get him to beg me back? He feel a grin lit up my face at the thought of Seifer on his knees, we'll see who has the last laugh.

////iiii////

END

Notes: Didn't want to make them couple-y cos then Zell would look a bit of a push over and I don't think he should forgive Seifer that easily.

And yes I know I implied IrvinexSquall and then Irvine and Selphie, it's not a mistake it's just that IrxSq's incident was like a secret so Zell wouldn't know about that and everyone sort of thought IrvxSel were a couple.


End file.
